Le Retour du Démon
by Zoctos
Summary: (Attention spoil de Breath of the Wild) Amnia est un chroniqueur vivant dans la citadelle d'Hyrule avec sa femme Eleanor, membre de la garde royale et de leur fille Serah. Ce jour là est un jour exceptionnel, puisqu'il s'agit d'un jour de fête. Aujourd'hui, la Princesse Zelda fête son dix-septième anniversaire.


Je venais tout juste de me réveiller. J'étais seul dans le lit. Ma femme, Eleanor, était déjà partie travailler. Elle était membre de la garde royale du Royaume d'Hyrule. Et en ce jour elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les volets. Lorsque je les ouvris, le bruit provenant de l'extérieur me parvint instantanément. C'étaient les bruits significatives de l'approche d'une grande fête. Dans l'allée où se trouvait notre maison, des banderoles avaient été levé et certains marchands, provenant de différents endroits du royaume, commençaient à mettre en place leurs étalages pour la journée. Depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui était au premier étage, je pouvais voir sur près d'une centaine de mètres ce qu'il se passait dans la rue.

Ce jour était un grand jour. C'était un jour de fête. Nous célébrions aujourd'hui le dix-septième anniversaire de notre princesse, la princesse Zelda. Afin de montrer notre amour et notre respect envers elle, nous célébrions tout les ans son anniversaire ici, à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Tout les ans la ville se transformait en un lieu de fête pour toutes les races d'Hyrule, qu'il s'agisse de Zoras, de Gorons, de Gerudos ou de Sheikahs. Néanmoins ce jour de fête annuel était certainement le jour le plus compliqué pour ceux qui faisaient parti de la garde royale ou de la garde d'Hyrule. Il fallait sécuriser tout les lieux de la citadelle ce qui rendait la tâche plus compliquée.

Après avoir humé l'air extérieur je me dis qu'il fallait peut être que je me remue un peu. Il était déjà dix heures d'après la position du Soleil dans le ciel et je n'étais toujours pas prêt. Je décidai de quitter mon point de vue sur la ville pour me changer. Je mis un haut en lin blanc et un bas de couleur noir. Après cela je quittai la chambre pour me diriger vers une petite pièce se trouvant à côté.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un autel que j'avais acheté quelques années auparavant, quand nous avions acheté cette maison. L'autel était constitué d'une petite statuette de la Déesse Hylia devant laquelle se trouvait un bol rempli d'eau. Je m'agenouillai devant la statuette et je me mis à prier.

-Puisse la Déesse Hylia nous protéger du mal, priai-je. Que sa bénédiction nous protège du démon Ganon et qu'elle nous guide vers la lumière.

Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. A Hyrule tout le monde connaissait la Déesse Hylia ainsi que les trois Déesses d'Or : Din, Nayru et Farore. Chacun était libre de vénérer la divinité qu'il souhaitait ou de ne pas en vénérer. Pour ma part je vénérai surtout la Déesse Hylia. Je remerciai les trois Déesse d'Or de nous avoir créé, nous ainsi que notre monde, mais si je vénérai la Déesse Hylia c'était surtout car elle s'était battue pour notre Royaume il y a des temps immémoriaux. Elle s'était battue pour nous assurer un avenir, à nous habitant du bas monde, tout en protégeant la Triforce. C'est en entendant les nombreuses histoires à son sujet que je m'étais décidé à la vénérer. Ainsi chaque matin je passais quelques minutes à prier la Déesse Hylia, afin de lui montrer mon respect et pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait autrefois.

Une fois ma prière terminée, je sortis de la pièce et je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrivai dans le salon qui nous servait aussi de salle à manger. Assis dans un fauteuil, il y avait Serah, notre fille. Elle avait huit ans. Elle tenait un livre dans ses mains.

-Bonjour papa, me dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers moi.

-Bonjour Serah, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu n'es pas encore parti à la fête ?

-Je voulais attendre que tu te lèves avant d'y aller. Et puis Treva et Milya sont encore en retard. Ils devaient passer ici il y a un moment déjà.

-Ils ont certainement dû avoir un contretemps.

Je reposai Serah par terre et je me dirigeai vers la table. Je me coupai un morceau de pain que je mangeai.

-Tu penses que tu pourras venir t'amuser avec nous à la fête ? Me demanda Serah.

-Tu sais que j'aimerais bien mais j'ai un peu de travail aujourd'hui, répondis-je.

Ma fille sembla bouder un peu mais je rajoutai quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir.

-Dès que j'aurai fini je te rejoindrais, ajoutai-je. Mais ce ne sera pas avant la fin de l'après midi.

Serah me fit un grand sourire. Je me demandai si quelqu'un parviendrait un jour à lui refuser quelque chose. Avec ce sourire là c'était tout bonnement impossible. En repensant à cela je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler que j'allais devoir faire attention à ses fréquentations d'ici quelques années. Un potentiel amant pourrait surgir sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte ce qui me fit sortir de ma réflexion. J'allai ouvrir voir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'agissait de deux enfants du même âge que Serah. Le garçon s'appelait Treva et la fille Milya.

-Bonjour monsieur Amnia, me saluèrent les enfants.

-Bonjour vous deux, répondis-je.

Serah, ayant entendu la voix de ses deux amis, arriva et les salua. Puis les trois enfants me saluèrent en partant.

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, conseillai-je aux trois enfants avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire des bêtises mais il valait mieux leur répéter pour éviter que ça n'arrive un jour.

Étant à présent seul dans la maison je me décidai de finir de me préparer. Je terminai mon petit déjeuner puis j'allai récupérer mes affaires de travail à savoir une besace contenant deux épais livres, plusieurs encriers et quelques plumes.

J'étais chroniqueur. Mon travail avait de multiples facettes. Je pouvais me retrouver à tout simplement écrire une lettre ou un message pour quelqu'un. Je pouvais également me retrouver à écrire un article pour un journal ou à retranscrire une histoire ou une légende par écrit. Ou encore, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, à écrire des sortes de biographie ou encore des testaments.

Ce genre de travail ne me plaisait pas vraiment mais avec la soudaine apparition des monstres qui se faisait plus régulière, les gens se sentaient de moins en moins en sécurité quand ils devaient sortir des remparts de la citadelle d'Hyrule. Ainsi les demandes pour rédiger ce type de document avaient explosé et puisqu'il s'agissait d'un travail facile et qui payait bien j'avais décidé d'en accepter régulièrement. J'aurais préféré retranscrire des histoires mais cela prenait beaucoup de temps et ce type de travail était moins payé. Là où la retranscription d'une histoire courte pouvait prendre facilement deux voire trois jours, la rédaction d'un testament ne prenait que deux heures. Après avoir rapidement calculé le bénéfice par heure engendré par le travail, j'avais conclu que sur une même durée, la rédaction de testaments permettait d'être payé jusqu'à six fois plus.

Le premier client de la journée était un mercenaire du peuple des Zora. Dans ma vie j'avais vu au final très peu de Zora mais je trouvais ce peuple assez fascinant. J'avais pu discuté avec l'un d'entre eux qui m'avait compté certaines de leurs légendes, notamment certaines concernant l'une de leurs très ancienne régentes, la Reine Ruto. Je me souviens que lorsque l'on m'avait raconté les histoires au sujet de cette reine, je m'étais rappelé rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'un des sages qui avaient aidé le Héros du Temps il y a très longtemps.

Mon client, comme la grande majorité des mercenaires qui peuplaient le royaume d'Hyrule, n'habitait pas à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Ils n'étaient que de passage et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception. Certains des mercenaires n'avaient pas vraiment de foyer et ils passaient une grande partie de leur vie à voyager jusqu'à un âge avancé où ils se posaient dans un village et ils finissaient leur vie là-bas en général après s'être marié et avoir fondé une famille.

Néanmoins mon client souhaitait que j'écrive une lettre au cas où il trépasserait durant sa prochaine mission signifiant qu'il avait déjà un foyer. Il m'expliqua qu'il était fiancé à une Zora qui habitait dans le Domaine Zora. Il s'agissait du domaine où vivaient la majorité des Zoras. C'était là-bas également que se trouvait le Roi des Zoras et c'était aussi de là-bas que provenait l'une des Prodiges, Mipha.

Ainsi le mercenaire était fiancé à une Zora et il m'indiqua également qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un enfant.

-Que faites-vous ici alors ? Lui demandai-je. Votre femme préférerait certainement que vous soyez à ses côtés non ?

-Oui, et je le souhaiterais également, me répondit le mercenaire. Mais si nous souhaitons pouvoir être tout les deux présents après la naissance du petit pendant plusieurs mois nous avons besoin d'argent.

Je me souvenais avoir eu ce même problème peu de temps avant la naissance de Serah. A l'époque Eleanor était encore une apprentie au sein de la garde royale et le magasin que je tenais à l'époque venait de faire faillite. Quelques semaines après la naissance de Serah Eleanor aurait dû reprendre sa formation et pendant tout ce temps nous aurions eu des difficultés financières. C'était à ce moment là que j'avais décidé de devenir chroniqueur.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas trouver un travail moins risqué ? Demandai-je.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse à ma question mais je voulais m'assurer que mon client la connaisse également. Même si je faisais un travail qui me miner un peu le morale, je tenais à discuter avec mes clients sur leurs passés, leurs ressentis, leurs sentiments. C'était ma manière de travailler. Écouter les gens me parler de tout et de rien tout en réalisant ce qu'il me demandait de faire. Ainsi il était plus facile pour moi de rédiger ce que l'on me demandait.

-Vous savez au Domaine Zora, les métiers sans risque sont très prisés et je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à en prendre un, me répondit-il.

Sa réponse me convainquit. J'avais déjà entendu cela plusieurs fois mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il tenait la même version des faits que les autres. Mon travail me permettait également de me tenir informé de ce qu'il se passait en dehors des remparts de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

-Je prie la Déesse Hylia pour que rien ne vous arrive, lui indiquai-je. J'espère de tout cœur que vous vivrez assez longtemps pour voir votre enfant grandir.

Le mercenaire me remercia.

La rédaction de sa lettre me prit deux bonnes heures. Sa lettre était rempli de souvenirs, d'émotions et d'amour. J'avais à présent l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de lettres mais elles m'émouvaient à chaque fois. J'essayai de ne pas le montrer afin de ne pas ennuyer mon client. Aussi je savais très bien que si jamais la personne pour qui était destinée cette lettre la recevait, la personne serait dévastée. Mais parmi les chroniqueurs nous avions un dicton concernant les lettres, dicton que nous avions repris des postiers : toutes les lettres devraient pouvoir arriver à destination. Il s'agit d'une part de la personne qui en a donné le sens, les souvenirs, les mots. Nous chroniqueur étions en quelque sortes les mystérieux porteurs de ces messages. Enfin nous étions plutôt ceux qui laissaient une trace de l'existence d'une personne. C'étaient ensuite les postiers qui devaient s'occuper d'amener à destination les lettres.

Après ce client je dus me rendre auprès d'une marchande itinérante pour la rédaction d'un testament. De par leur profession, les marchands disposaient déjà les connaissances nécessaires pour la rédaction de lettres ou de testaments. Mais pour la rédaction de testaments ils préféraient passer par une tiers personne afin de disposer d'un témoin en plus. Puisque le document de testament devait être signé par le concerné et celui qui l'écrivait, cela garantissait une plus grande sécurité pour l'héritage.

La marchande itinérante était une hylienne qui habitait dans la citadelle d'Hyrule. Elle n'était pas encore mariée et n'avait pas de fiancée. Lorsqu'elle revenait à la citadelle elle vivait chez ses parents.

Comme pour mes autres clients j'essayai d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Elle m'indiqua qu'elle faisait du commerce entre la citadelle et la Cité des Gerudos. Cela ne m'étonna pas le moins du monde car sa peau était légèrement plus bronzée que celle de tout les marchands itinérants que je voyais habituellement. De plus le fait que ce soit une femme qui fasse du commerce entre les deux villes ne m'étonna pas. Le contraire m'aurait beaucoup étonné puisque l'accès à la ville du peuple des Gerudos était interdit à la gente masculine. D'après les rumeurs certains avaient déjà essayé par le passé et ceux qui y étaient arrivés avait été enfermé pendant plusieurs jours avant d'être libéré. Je n'approuvais pas forcément cette interdiction mais il s'agissait des mœurs d'un autre peuple et je m'évertuais donc à les respecter.

Elle m'expliqua que depuis quelques semaines, la région entourant la Cité des Gerudos était devenue plus dangereuse.

-A cause des monstres ? Demandai-je.

-Non c'est autre chose, me répondit-elle. Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui sont attaquées par la tribu des Yigas.

Cela m'étonna. Je savais qui était cette tribu car Eleanor m'en avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Il s'agissait d'une tribu dont les membres faisaient parti originellement de la tribu des Sheikahs. Pour des raisons que je ne connaissais malheureusement pas, les membres de la tribu des Yigas avaient décidé de prêter allégeance au démon Ganon. Tandis que les Sheikahs servaient depuis toujours la famille royale d'Hyrule, une partie d'entre eux avaient décidé de se tourner contre l'ennemi de tout Hyrule.

-Vous savez pourquoi leurs attaques sont plus fréquentes ? Demandai-je.

Elle avait réussi à piquer ma curiosité. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me fit comprendre que cela ne serait pas gratuit. Le travail d'un marchand était de marchander tout ce qu'il pouvait, qu'il s'agisse d'objets ou d'informations. C'était quelque chose de courant et je m'attendais toujours à ce genre de choses avec eux. Je lui proposai donc de revoir mes frais à la baisse en échange de ces informations.

-Ce sont surtout des rumeurs, me dit-elle. Ils seraient en train de se préparer à quelque chose. Personne ne sait véritablement quoi mais ça préoccupe beaucoup la Prodige Urbosa.

Urbosa était la Prodige du peuple des Gerudos et elle était également leur chef. Eleanor m'avait raconté à plusieurs reprises qu'elle avait pu la voir à l'œuvre lors de certains entraînements et Urbosa devait faire parti des meilleurs combattants de tout le royaume d'Hyrule. De plus elle possédait un pouvoir unique lui permettant de contrôler la foudre.

-Ils s'attaquent souvent aux marchands et volent leurs marchandises, continua-t-elle. Au début c'était surtout la nuit qu'ils nous attaquaient mais à présent ils attaquent de jour.

-Il n'y aurait que cette raison là ?

-Ils sont assez stupides donc ça pourrait très bien être la seule raison de leurs attaques. Mais nous sommes plusieurs à penser qu'ils multiplient les attaques pour essayer d'attirer les Prodiges dans un piège.

Puisqu'ils vénéraient le démon Ganon, la tribu des Yigas avaient une certaine haine envers ceux qui essayaient de se dresser contre Ganon. Si ils voulaient montrer que Ganon était le plus puissant, ils n'avaient qu'à montrer que les Prodiges, ceux qui étaient censés contrer le puissant Ganon, étaient faible. Et si ils parvenaient à en éliminer un ou deux, cela ferait certainement très plaisir à leur adoration.

-Ça serait problématique si ils parvenaient à éliminer l'un des Prodiges, confiai-je.

-Oui mais je doute qu'ils y parviennent. Ils sont certes bon pour effrayer les marchands et pour le vol mais pour ce qui est de se battre contre des personnes entraînées, c'est tout autre chose.

-Je l'espère.

Nous terminâmes finalement la réalisation du testament. Suite aux informations que cette marchande avait accepté de me donner je ne lui fis payer que la moitié du prix prévu à la base. L'information était certainement la chose la plus coûteuse après les précieux minerais. Certains voyaient d'un mauvais œil cette pratique qui consistait à ne donner des informations, qui pourraient être capitale, que si on y mettait le prix. Mais tout travail méritait salaire, et récupérer des informations pouvaient s'avérer très dangereux. Le travail d'un marchand ne s'arrêtait pas aux objets.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancé quand je partis en direction de mon prochain client. Je m'arrêtai rapidement auprès d'une échoppe pour m'acheter une brioche fourrée à la viande que je terminai avant d'arriver dans l'auberge où se trouvait mon troisième et dernier client de la journée.

Il s'agissait d'un Goron qui aimait voyager. Je le connaissais un peu et il connaissait surtout beaucoup Eleanor pour l'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle partait pendant plusieurs jours en dehors de la citadelle. Lorsque ce Goron venait passer quelques jours à la citadelle il se trouvait toujours à la même auberge et je savais qu'il allait quérir mes services.

Ce Goron ne voyageait pas que par plaisir mais par devoir également. Il menait des recherches sur des lieux très anciens. Néanmoins il avait des problèmes pour écrire et il avait donc décidé de toujours faire appel à un chroniqueur pour rédiger le rapport qu'il envoyait à ses supérieurs qui vivait au village Goron qui se trouvait sur le chemin menant à la Montagne de la Mort.

Ce qu'il me raconta ce jour-là m'intrigua un peu. Dans le rapport que je dus rédiger il indiquait qu'il était allé dans la crevasse qui se trouvait sur le chemin pour se rendre au village Piaf. Il avait mené des recherches sur des ruines d'un ancien temple. Là-bas il avait trouvé plusieurs gardiens immobiles qui étaient désactivés. Les gardiens étaient des entités, construites il y a bien longtemps grâce au savoir des Sheikahs et qui avaient été d'une grande aide lors du dernier combat contre Ganon. Récemment, les Sheikahs avaient retrouvé certains gardiens et ils les avaient réactivés afin de les aider dans le combat contre Ganon. Ils avaient fait de même pour les créatures divines, des gigantesques machines en forme d'animaux.

En inspectant un peu plus mon client avait trouvé une statue de la Déesse Hylia gigantesque. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé de raison sur la présence de la statue et des gardiens dans cet endroit. Ses recherches débutaient à peine mais il semblait être sûr de pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui expliquerait tout le passé du temple en ruines.

Finalement nous arrêtâmes après avoir rédigé la moitié du rapport.

-Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête et je ne voudrais pas te mobiliser toute la soirée, m'expliqua-t-il.

En regardant à l'extérieur j'avais remarqué que le Soleil allait d'ici une heure tout au plus se coucher. Ayant promis à Serah de la retrouver dès que j'aurais terminé mon travail de la journée je décidai d'accepter la proposition de mon client. Nous décidâmes de reprendre cela le lendemain après-midi. Le Goron avait refusé de continuer cela dès le lendemain matin car il avait prévu de boire toute la soirée, voire toute la nuit, et donc il savait qu'il ne serait pas en état dès le lendemain matin.

Je repartis donc chez moi. Avant de rejoindre Serah je devais tout d'abord déposer mes affaires de travail. J'allai alléger ma sacoche en déposant mes deux gros livres. Je gardai la lettre du Zora que j'avais écrite un peu plus tôt. Le service permettant de poster le courrier étant fermé pour ce jour de fête j'avais prévu de la poster le lendemain mais si je pouvais croiser l'un de ceux qui s'occupait de transmettre le courrier j'essayerais de lui faire passer.

Une fois mes affaires déposées, je sortis de chez moi et je commençai à me diriger vers la place centrale. Si Serah devait se trouver quelque part c'était certainement là-bas. Je ne fis qu'un pas en sortant de la maison lorsqu'une terrible secousse se fit sentir. Je me retrouvai face contre terre, comme de nombreuses personnes. Les secousses étaient quelque chose de régulier depuis plusieurs semaines, mais cette secousse là avait été bien plus puissante.

Un terrible grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel. Un grondement qui me glaça le sang. Je me relevai et mon regard se tourna vers le ciel, en direction du château. Je n'étais pas le seul qui fixait à présent le ciel. Tous ceux qui étaient présents autour de moi regardaient dans la même direction. Nous étions tous paralysés et terrifiés face au spectacle qui venait d'apparaître. Des nuages rouges et noirs étaient apparus. Le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes était parcouru d'éclairs. Et une forme monstrueuse tournait dans le ciel au-dessus du château. Il y eut un nouveau grondement. C'était une créature.

Ganon venait de réapparaître.

Je mis un moment à accepter cela. Je mis un moment à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je mis un moment à réaliser toutes les conséquences que la réapparition du démon Ganon allaient avoir.

Ce fut le bruit d'une proche explosion qui me ramena à la réalité. Un rayon était passé, pas très loin de moi, avant de s'écraser sur une maison en la faisant exploser. En direction du château, plusieurs formes se mouvèrent vers nous. Des gardiens. Mais ils étaient étranges. La lumière qui les imprégnaient était habituellement bleu mais à présent elle était aussi rouge que les nuages et que le démon.

Je vis l'un d'entre eux projeter un rayon vers nous et je m'écartai rapidement pour éviter d'être pris dans l'explosion. Je venais de comprendre que Ganon était de retour. Et il avait réussi à contrôler les gardiens.

La peur me saisit. Je devais fuir. Nous n'étions plus en sécurité. Nous devions attendre que les Prodiges combattent Ganon.

Mais je ne pouvais pas fuir. Serah. Serah devait se trouvait quelque part, à la place centrale de la citadelle. Je devais aller la chercher.

Une proche explosion me fit sortir de mes pensées. J'entendais des cris et des pleurs mais je ne devais pas m'en préoccuper. Ma seule priorité était de retrouver Serah.

Je commençai à courir vers la place centrale. Cependant un gardien, contaminé par Ganon, bloquait la route menant là-bas. Je me mis contre un des bâtiments de l'allée en me cachant derrière un tonneau. J'avais pensé à utiliser ce tonneau pour me déplacer tout en étant caché. Je ne savais pas si cela pourrait marcher mais je ne pouvais me permettre de rester à ne rien faire.

J'entendis un bruit au-dessus de moi. Un bruit de bois brisé. Quelque chose venait de s'écrouler dans le bâtiment contre lequel j'étais. Je vis alors une patte d'un gardien qui était passé par dessus les toits. Cependant le toit du bâtiment à côté duquel je me trouvais ne devait pas être en bon état et il avait cédé sous le poids du gardien. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger. La chute du gardien dans le bâtiment provoqua la destruction de plusieurs pans de murs et j'étais en dessous. Les morceaux de pierres me tombèrent dessus et je m'écroulai.

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, le Soleil devait être couché. Je sentais des gouttes d'eau sur ma joue. Il pleuvait. J'essayai de bouger et je sentis une vive douleur à mon épaule gauche. L'un des morceaux de murs qui étaient tombés était tombé lourdement sur mon épaule. Je devais avoir un os cassé ou fêlé.

Je parvins à me lever et je pus observer l'environnement autour de moi. La citadelle d'Hyrule n'avait plus rien d'une citadelle. Les bâtiments étaient tous détruits. Je pouvais voir également que ma maison avait été détruite. J'entendais des pleurs lointains ainsi que des bruits de combats. Le ciel était toujours parcouru par des nuages rouges et noirs et l'ombre de Ganon était toujours présente. Ce n'était pas normal. Que faisaient les Prodiges ? Ils étaient censés nous protéger de Ganon.

Serah ! Je n'avais pas le temps de me poser des questions. Je devais la retrouver. Je repris ma route en direction de la grande place de la citadelle. Peut-être qu'elle était toujours là-bas. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait sûrement été évacué ailleurs et je devrais alors partir à sa recherche.

Sur mon chemin je remarquai qu'il y avait de nombreux corps sans vies. Il y avait également des restes de gardien qui avaient été détruit. Certains avaient toutes leur pattes coupés, d'autres avaient un trou béant à la place de l'œil, et d'autres n'étaient plus que des pièces. Il y avait eu une sacré bataille et je remarquai que plus j'avançai et plus le nombre de morts appartenant à la garde Royale était élevé. J'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Eleanor. Et j'espérais qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Serah.

J'arrivai finalement à la grande place de la citadelle. Mais elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. La fontaine qui se trouvait au milieu était brisée par endroits et l'eau ne coulait plus. Les stands qui devaient se trouver là normalement étaient totalement détruits. Et de nombreux corps étaient au sol. Certains portant des traces d'explosions, d'autres des traces de griffes et d'épées. Je compris que les monstres avaient également réussi à entrer dans la citadelle.

Je me faisais de moins en moins d'espoir de trouver Serah ici. Elle devait se trouver ailleurs. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper et elle était en sécurité. L'idée qu'elle soit morte m'était impensable. C'était impossible. Elle avait réussi à survivre. Je devais aller la rejoindre.

Je m'arrêtai soudainement. Mon regard s'était posé vers trois corps d'enfants. Tous étaient morts. Ils présentaient des traces de brûlures à plusieurs endroits. Je me rappelai ce que je venais de penser juste avant. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était impossible. Serah était en vie. Elle avait réussi à sortir de la citadelle. Elle était en sécurité. Elle était à Elimith, à Cocorico où au Domaine Zora.

Tout en m'évertuant à penser cela, mon corps s'approcha des corps des trois enfants. Je les connaissais.

Non. Serah ne pouvait pas … Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Serah était devant moi. La vie l'avait quitté. Je ne savais pas comment avait été ses derniers instants. M'en voulait-elle de ne pas avoir été là ? Si j'étais arrivé plus tôt aurais-je pu éviter cela ?

-Serah, murmurai-je en pleurs.

Mon cri de désespoir vint s'ajouter aux pleurs lointains que je pouvais entendre. Je pleurais. Je ne voulais pas croire cela. Je ne voulais pas admettre que Serah ait quitté ce monde.

Mais tôt ou tard, je devrais faire face à la réalité. Une réalité où Ganon avait réussi à détruire la citadelle d'Hyrule. Une réalité où je ne savais pas ce que faisaient les Prodiges. Une réalité où Serah ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. La pluie martelait le sol mais je ne la sentais pas. La perte de Serah m'importait le plus. Je ne faisais plus attention au reste. Je ne faisais plus attention au monde.

Ce qui me ramena à la réalité fut une voix lointaine. J'entendis quelqu'un qui m'appelait. C'était une femme. Sa voix était familière. Je sentis qu'il y avait une sorte d'avertissement dans sa voix. Je me retournai lentement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Eleanor était à cinq mètres de moi et elle courrait vers moi. Entre nous deux, à un mètre de moi se trouvait un minuscule gardien, portant une lame bleue et dont la couleur de l'œil me fit comprendre qu'il était lui aussi du côté de Ganon.

-Bouges toi Amnia ! Me cria Eleanor en dégainant son épée.

Le gardien tenta de me planter la lame dans le corps. Ayant réagi, je ne sais comment, à l'ordre d'Eleanor je parvins à éviter de peu la lame. Eleanor arriva et trancha le gardien d'un seul coup. Le corps du robot cessa de bouger instantanément.

Eleanor me prit dans ses bras puis après quelques instants elle se leva.

-On doit partir Amnia, me dit-elle. On ne peut pas rester ici.

-Non, Serah on ne peut pas la laisser là, dis-je.

-Serah est morte, me dit Eleanor. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Nous devons partir.

-Non, ce n'est pas fini.

Je refusais de laisser Serah ici. Je refusais de partir d'ici. Eleanor s'agenouilla et elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Calme-toi, je t'en prie, me dit-elle doucement.

Je sentis sa main sur mes cheveux. Elle commençait à me calmer.

-Eleanor, dis-je paniqué. Ton bras.

Je venais de remarquer que son bras gauche avait disparu et que sa tenue de garde royale était entièrement tâchée de sang.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose, me rassura-t-elle. Je vais bien.

Après quelques instants elle se releva et elle parvint à me relever.

-Pour le moment nous devons partir mais nous reviendrons pour elle d'accord, me dit Eleanor.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Puis Eleanor m'entraîna vers l'une des allées de la citadelle dévastée. Nous devions partir. L'endroit était dangereux.

La mort de Serah m'avait profondément affecté et cela devait être le cas pour Eleanor. Je savais que pour le moment elle n'affichait pas ses émotions mais une fois que nous serions tout deux à l'abri, elle souffrirait autant que moi. A ce moment là ce serait à moi de l'aider.

Eleanor m'expliqua que nous devions partir pour le village d'Elimith. La citadelle d'Hyrule était perdu.

-Les Prodiges ne sont pas encore intervenus ? Demandai-je.

Le visage d'Eleanor s'assombrit d'un coup. Je commençais à craindre le pire.

-J'ai vu la Princesse et le Héros arriver devant à la citadelle, commença à m'expliquer. Les autres Prodiges avaient regagné leurs créatures divines. Ils s'apprêtaient à attaquer Ganon mais il y a eu un problème. De la même manière que Ganon a réussi à corrompre les gardiens, Ganon est également parvenu à corrompre les créatures divines. Urbosa, Revali, Daruk et Mipha. Nous les avons tout les quatre perdus et les créatures divines ne sont plus de notre côté.

A présent je m'attendais au pire. Je pensais même pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

-Le Héros a quand même essayé d'affronter Ganon, continua Eleanor. Mais sans la puissance des créatures divines et sans le pouvoir de la Princesse il n'a rien pu faire. Finalement il a jugé que c'était trop dangereux et il a décidé de fuir avec la Princesse.

Quand Eleanor m'avait parlé de la mort de quatre Prodiges, j'avais redouté que le Héros et la Princesse aient connu le même sort. Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-Finalement, je crois que l'on peut dire que Ganon a gagné, ajouta ma femme. Le Héros ne peut pas le battre seul. Nous avons essayé de l'aider mais nous n'y sommes pas arrivés. Ganon a réussi à tuer beaucoup de soldats. Et il a réussi à m'arracher un bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.

-Que peut-on faire contre lui à présent ? Demandai-je en sombrant peu à peu dans le désespoir.

-Nous verrons cela quand nous serons arrivés, me dit Eleanor. Une fois à Elimith, il faudra se renseigner sur ce que comptent faire les Sheikahs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hyrule allait connaître des heures sombres. Le Héros n'était plus capable de détruire le démon. La Princesse n'avait pas pu utiliser son pouvoir. Les Prodiges avaient été pris au piège.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser une prière silencieuse à la Déesse Hylia. Elle seule pouvait arrêter le démon Ganon.

Nous arrivâmes finalement en dehors de la citadelle. Je n'avais pas fais attention au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis que nous étions partis du centre de la citadelle. Mais nous étions près du ranch se trouvant un peu au Sud de la citadelle. Le ranch portait les traces du passage des gardiens et des monstres. Il n'y avait plus que des débris.

D'un coup nous entendîmes un étrange bruit. Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel bruit mais Eleanor semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle me saisit le bras et elle pressa le pas.

-Un gardien nous a vu, me dit-elle.

Je tournai la tête derrière moi pour voir le gardien en question. Il s'agissait du modèle que j'avais pu voir avant d'être assommé plus tôt.

-Il prépare un tir, indiquai-je.

Eleanor ne me répondit rien et au dernier moment elle nous fit chuter tout deux. Le rayon nous passa juste au dessus et alla exploser un peu plus. Eleanor se pressa un peu plus et elle me dirigea vers un tas de débris.

-Reste ici je vais le retenir, me dit-elle.

Elle commença à se diriger vers le gardien mais je parvins à la retenir en l'attrapant par la main. Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Non, on peut continuer à fuir tout les deux, pensai-je.

Le gardien se rapprochait et s'apprêtait à tirer un autre rayon vers nous. Dans un peu plus d'une dizaine de secondes il pourrait tirer. Eleanor se retourna rapidement vers moi.

-Tu as peut-être raison, me dit-elle.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement. Je relâchai sa main. Puis elle me fit un coup rapide sur la nuque. Je tombai dans les pommes.

Je me relevai au matin. Les nuages noirs et rouges étaient encore présents. Au sommet du château d'Hyrule je pouvais encore voir Ganon qui tournait encore. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner du château pour le moment. Cela me rassura un peu mais tôt ou tard il parviendrait à quitter l'endroit. Et à ce moment là Hyrule serait détruit en peu de temps.

Je regardai rapidement autour de moi mais je ne trouvais pas Eleanor. Je l'appelai. Je vis le gardien qui nous avait poursuivi et attaqué quelques heures auparavant. Il était hors service. Une épée était plantée dans son œil et ses pattes avaient été sectionné. A côté du gardien se trouvait un corps. La vie avait quitté le corps qui était celui d'Eleanor. Une grande trace provenant d'une explosion recouvrait son corps. Elle avait certainement dû se le prendre par le gardien avant de lui asséner le coup d'épée dans son œil. Néanmoins cette explosion lui avait été fatale.

-Ce n'est pas possible, me dis-je.

En quelques heures je venais de perdre ma fille et ma femme. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour elle. Je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver Serah à temps. Si je n'avais pas pris ce mur sur la tête j'aurais pu l'amener en sécurité. Je n'avais pas réussi à convaincre Eleanor de fuir avec moi. J'aurais peut être pu l'aider dans son combat contre le gardien même si je ne savais pas me battre. Je n'avais servi à rien.

La perte d'Eleanor m'affectait. Je ressentais encore la douleur de la perte de Serah et celle d'Eleanor me fit encore plus mal. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer. Je ressentais de la tristesse. Mais je n'arrivais à rien. Je m'étais écroulé sur les genoux, devant le corps d'Eleanor. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer.

-Déesse Hylia, pourquoi, me plaignis-je. Pourquoi devons nous subir cela ? Pourquoi Ganon est-il de retour ? Pourquoi les gardiens et les créatures divines se sont retournés contre nous ? Pourquoi les Prodiges ont été tués ? Pourquoi la Princesse n'a pas pu utiliser son pouvoir ? Pourquoi le Héros n'a-t-il pas réussi à vaincre Ganon ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas comment la Déesse Hylia, celle qui nous protégeait du mal, n'avait pu intervenir. Pourquoi ses élus n'avaient pu nous protéger de Ganon. Ganon était il devenu plus puissant que la Déesse Hylia ? Avait-il dépassé toutes ses attentes ? Le Royaume d'Hyrule était-il condamné ? Maintenant que Ganon était de retour cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le démon semblait encore un peu prisonnier du château mais il parviendrait certainement à sortir de l'endroit d'ici peu. Il nous restait encore peu de temps. Mais Ganon avait déjà gagné. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter à présent.

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai passé immobile, à me morfondre, face au corps sans vie d'Eleanor. Finalement quelqu'un s'approcha de moi. Je quittai mes pensées lorsque cette personne posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous allez bien ? Me demanda une jeune fille.

Je la regardai et je la reconnus directement. Il s'agissait de la Princesse Zelda. Elle était habillée d'une sorte de robe blanche mais elle était couvert de terres et avait des traces de brûlures. Également elle avait des égratignures un peu partout.

-Princesse, murmurai-je.

La Princesse sembla remarquer le corps sans vie d'Eleanor. Elle me regarda avec tristesse avant de s'incliner comme si elle devait s'excuser.

-Excusez-moi, me dit-elle. Je suis la responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si j'avais réussi à maîtriser mon pouvoir bien avant j'aurais pu éviter tout cela. Je suis désolé.

Elle avait l'air sincère. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Eleanor m'avait parlé de la Princesse à plusieurs reprises. Elle m'avait expliqué que la Princesse avait toujours travaillé dur pour essayer de faire apparaître son pouvoir mais que les résultats n'étaient toujours pas là. Elle désespérait de les obtenir un jour. Elle était sous pression. L'avenir de tout le Royaume d'Hyrule dépendait d'elle.

-Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu Princesse, répondis-je. Nous pensions tous être protégé de Ganon en faisant aveuglément confiance aux gardiens. Nous sommes tous fautifs. Si l'un d'entre nous avait pu penser que les gardiens pourraient nous trahir, peut être que nous aurions trouvé un moyen de contrer Ganon. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ganon est de retour. Hyrule est condamné.

Je regardai le sol. J'avais décidé que c'était la fin.

-Non, ce n'est pas fini, me dit la Princesse.

Je la regardai surpris. Elle était déterminée. Son regard me rappela celui qu'avait Eleanor quand elle s'apprêtait à accomplir une dangereuse mission.

-Tout n'est pas fini, continua-t-elle. Je me dirige actuellement vers le château. J'ai peut être trouver le moyen d'empêcher Ganon d'agir sur Hyrule temporairement. Le reste ne dépendra que de lui.

Un brin d'espoir me regagna. La Princesse n'avait pas abandonné. Elle semblait avoir un plan. Je me souvins de ces paroles antérieurs. Elle m'avait dit que si elle avait réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs avant elle aurait pu éviter tout cela. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir ses pouvoirs ?

-Vous avez obtenu votre pouvoir ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, me répondit-elle. Cela a coûté de nombreuses vies en échange. La citadelle d'Hyrule est tombée. Les Prodiges sont morts. Et le Héros … mettra du temps pour revenir. D'ici son retour je m'occuperais de retenir Ganon.

Hyrule ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot. Le monde n'était peut être pas perdu. Ganon n'avait peut être pas encore gagné. D'après les dires de la Princesse, c'était tout le contraire. Le combat contre Ganon ne faisait que commencer. La Princesse commença à reprendre son chemin en direction du château et elle s'arrêta après quelques pas.

-Le village d'Elimith et le village Cocorico n'ont pas été touché par l'attaque de Ganon, m'informa-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu des autres villages mais tout n'est pas fini. Relevez-vous et vivez. C'est un ordre.

La Princesse reprit sa marche en direction du château. Je me répétai l'échange que j'avais pu avoir avec la Princesse. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Si elle croyait toujours en un avenir radieux pour Hyrule, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser autrement. Je devais faire confiance à la Princesse. Je parvins à trouver la force de me relever. Dans les décombres du ranch je parvins à trouver une charrette. Je décidai de mettre le corps d'Eleanor dessus et je recouvris le corps d'un drap que je trouvai. Je récupérai l'épée d'Eleanor, puis je commençai ma route en direction du Sud-Est pour atteindre le village d'Elimith.

Quelques heures après ma rencontre avec la Princesse, il y eut une terrible secousse, suivi d'un terrible grondement en provenance du château. Les nuages noirs et rouges avaient disparu et l'ombre de Ganon également. Le château était entouré de nuages de particules noirs et rouges. La Princesse avait réussi à retenir Ganon. Maintenant nous devions attendre. Attendre que le Héros soit de retour pour nous sauver.

Après ma rencontre avec la Princesse j'avais rejoins le village d'Elimith où je fus accueilli. Ayant ramené le corps d'Eleanor avec moi nous avions pu l'enterrer. Après cela près d'une centaine de personnes, moi y compris, partir en direction des ruines de la citadelle d'Hyrule afin d'aller récupérer les corps de ceux qui étaient là-bas afin de pouvoir les enterrer. Nous avions alors remarqué que les gardiens gardaient la citadelle d'Hyrule et que le plus gros des gardiens se trouvaient à la citadelle, devant le château d'Hyrule comme si ils protégeaient la demeure de leur chef.

Nous avions également appris que les autres villages n'avaient pas eu de trop graves problèmes. Le Domaine Zora, le village Piaf, le village Goron et la Cité des Gerudos avaient perdu le contrôle de leur créature divine respective, Vah'Ruta, Vah'Medoh, Vah'Rudania et Vah'Naboris. Ainsi le Domaine Zora avait vu apparaître une pluie diluvienne apparaître autour de leur domaine. Vah'Medoh empêchait les Piafs de voler autour de leur village. Vah'Rudania empêchait les Gorons de s'approcher du volcan de la Montagne de la Mort. Et Vah'Naboris, la créature des Gerudos provoquait une tempête de sable autour de lui et la foudre s'abattait sur quiconque s'approchait trop.

Depuis ce malheureux événement, plus de cent ans ont passé. Le poids des âges se fait sentir mais je sais que je parviendrais à vivre encore quelques années. J'ai encore la force de me lever et de faire quelques exercices physiques.

Après plus de cent ans, le Héros est finalement revenu. Il est parvenu à apaiser la colère des créatures divines. Il est parvenu à récupérer les forces qui l'avaient quitté. Il est parvenu jusqu'au château d'Hyrule et a combattu Ganon. Il a réussi à éliminer Ganon avec l'aide de la Princesse et la paix est revenu en Hyrule.

La citadelle d'Hyrule est aujourd'hui encore en reconstruction. Je suis face à l'une des premières constructions de la ville. Au centre de la citadelle, là où se trouvait autrefois une grande fontaine, se trouve à présent un édifice. Cet édifice fait honneur à ceux qui se sont battus durant l'attaque de Ganon et fait également honneur aux victimes. Cet édifice est là pour nous rappeler que si Ganon a failli gagner, c'est parce que nous portions une confiance aveugle envers les gardiens et les créatures divines.

Nous ne savons pas si Ganon reviendra un jour. D'après les dires de certains Ganon aurait été totalement éliminé. D'autres pensent qu'il a seulement été scellé. Je pense que Ganon reviendra un jour. Le Royaume d'Hyrule a tellement affronté Ganon que je ne pense pas qu'un jour nous parviendrons réellement à le détruire une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais peut être que c'est le cas. Peut être que Ganon a disparu une bonne fois pour toute. Et alors Hyrule pourrait rayonner indéfiniment sans craindre les ténèbres.


End file.
